The Legend of Fans Season 1
by KhaozHydra
Summary: A group of friends going to high school discover that their gaming skills actually come in handy when a real life mad scientist accidentally crosses the dimensions of time and space together. Each of the friends (and a few enemies), find powers and abilities that neither of them knew about.
1. Description

This is a gamer fanfiction. All original characters belong to their respected original artists. I've decided to make this fanfiction similar to an anime, except without pictures, since I can't draw animes well. So in this re-written and re-edited version I have provided a description of the scenes and surrounding areas. Not all of my characters or game theories are entirely correct, so if you have any conflicting theories or want to add suggestions, please comment and I'll edit and revise to the best of my ability. Once again, I state that all original characters belong to their respected artists, and that this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!

Setting/description

This story is set in a mildly populated area next to a big city. So the school, apartments, and housing developments are small. The city is reachable by bus or taxi. It has tall buildings and skyscrapers and a huge water fountain at its center. The school is a big school with about 500+ students (similar to Post Falls high.) It has a nice little courtyard with lots of trees and bushes. Creepy graveyard close to housing development with classic large gate in the entrance.


	2. Ep1

- In the beginning part 1

It is a normal first day of school day as I grumpily head off to high school. I had been dreading high school since I'd been told a few of my old friends and enemies were going. Sebastian is especially mean, as usual, when he whispers ugly things behind my back.

"See that's Liz over there," he mumbles to his friends while I try to unlock my locker, "She's really weird, what a loser."

I resist the urge to look at him, knowing the expression on my face would only betray me. I couldn't stand in front of my locker forever though; I'd have to get to class eventually. To get rid of Sebastian's group I ducked into the girl's bathroom closest to my first class. I sit in the corner of the bathroom and pull my sketch book from my school binder to pass the time, ignoring anyone who came in. Delicately, I colored in my newest creation with my extensive Crayola colored pencils collection. I came to call the strange beast a Drather, half dragon half panther. I then proceeded on a new drawing of a character id been drawing over and over again. He was called Green the Hedgehog, modeled after Sonic the Hedgehog, only more plant then Hedgehog. Even though I knew there was already a green hedgehog in the Sonic series, it felt comforting to have a character of my own. Lots of people made their own 'Sonic' fan-made characters anyways. But unlike Sonic, I couldn't run away from my own problems... As the first bell rings signaling the five minutes before class, I pack up and stand to look in the mirror. I study my medium dirty blonde hair and grey blue eyes. My eyes had turned a darker blue from the tears building up in my eyes.

I growl angrily at myself adjusting my glasses, "I wish I could be braver...less like a chicken. Why do you have to be such a chicken?"

Of course, my reflection didn't answer. I hurry to class before the bell rings again. Luckily, the first class of the day was art. I only hoped that it was easy as I thought it was.

"Good morning class," the teacher says as she enters, "My name is Mrs..."

Before she can continue, another student arrives. He adjusts his spiked red hair and sits down at the back of the classroom. He seemed a bit older than me and was a great deal taller making me feel small. And I used to be the tallest in the class...

The teacher looks annoyed, "Young man... you are late and that hair color is not appropriate for the dress code. I'll forgive you for today but I expect you to follow the school dress code and get your hair a natural color next week. Anyways, my name is Mrs. Ramsey and we will be going over the list of supplies that you will need for class and..."

As she continues, the boy shrugs putting his hands behind his head and I could almost see a red glint to his eyes. He gives me a dirty look and I quickly focus on the front of the classroom. Could it have just been my imagination?

During lunch, I sit with my old friends Sabrina, Katie, and Roy. Sabrina has long black hair with brown eyes and Katie has short bleach blonde hair with blue eyes. Roy also had dark hair like Sabrina's only much shorter and his eyes where hidden behind glasses most of the time. He was embarrassed about his eye colors because one was a hazel brown while the other a pale blue. He didn't like other people staring at him so the teachers let him ware his sunglasses in class. I often wondered how he was able to see through them in the poorly lit classrooms.

"I miss summer already," Katie said in her famous Texas accent, "The swimming, the barbecues..."

"And no bullies," I put in.

We all nod. Even during lunch, I can't help but pull out my sketch book to draw. Everyone at the table seems to wonder where I get so much paper, or where I put all of it when I am done. We all take turns describing what we did over the break. It only makes me sad to think summer was over and that school had only just begun. Sabrina and Katie leave for their classes early and Roy adjusts his glasses.

"So you want to play Halo after school today?" Roy asks.

"Not really... maybe Fable III but I've already beaten it three times," I sigh, "Plus I already have homework from some of my classes."

"Oh...ok. You know, wouldn't it be cool if our gaming skills meant something in real life?"

I snort, "Of course they don't. Unless you're lucky enough to get a job as a tester or something."

"N...n...no I mean," he stammers, "what if the world really was in danger from some super villain or something and you had to save the day. I've seen you play Zelda you're really good."

"Yeah, and I fall from stupid places all the time, wishing I could've timed things better."

"Hey you've always said you'd do things differently if you had to go into the same dungeon."

"Eh...that's just talk."

We quiet down as a group walks by not wanting our geek talk to attract bad attention. I hated being self-conscious of even the smallest conversations.

"I might come over for a bit," I say once the dangers past, "I still haven't gotten past that dungeon in Skyward Sword. Keep falling in the lava..."

Roy laughs as he goes off to class. I hang around the cafeteria by myself before the warning bell rings. Realizing the time, I scoop up my stuff and jog to my next class. By the end of the day I already have homework from history, government, math, and English. Thank goodness P.E. never has homework and the art class gave me time to gather more supplies. The first days' worth of homework is usually a cakewalk for me since its all review. After homework, I talk my mom into letting me go over to Roy's for a bit. He lets me help him with a puzzle in Skyward Sword.

"See?" he points out, "you're not even this far yet and you already know how to solve the puzzle."

"Well...," I sigh modestly, "I am not that good... I just have a good gut feeling."

"But that's what makes you good. I'd be stuck in this dungeon another year or so otherwise."

I roll my eyes, and then jump at a sudden rattling outside. I look out the window to see a storm approaching fast. The trees sway violently as Roy pauses his game to look too.

"Wow...I didn't see a severe storm warning on the news this morning..." he says.

"Guess I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight..." I sigh, "Can't go out in this..."

Roy's family let me stay in the living room for the night since the storm was so bad and it came out of nowhere. My mom was nice enough to say that she would drop off cloths for me at school in the morning. When everyone else had gone to bed, I ended up playing my game for most of the night. The thunder was so loud I knew it would be hard to get to sleep anyways. As I was in the middle of a dungeon, I started to doze off when a loud flash of lightening woke me. I saw the 'game over' screen and figured I had somehow fallen asleep during the boss battle or something... Suddenly, the screen flashed and I could've sworn I saw a figure before the power went out. I laugh at myself as I curl up in the couch blankets.

I had a strange dream where I was surrounded by clouds. I voice rings through the air as soft as a doves call. At first, it's so quiet I can't hear it, and then it becomes clear as a bell.

"Link," the voice says, "your world is in danger."

I laugh to myself but the voice insists seeming to talk directly to me.

"Please listen," the voice pleads, "you must take action."

"Hey," I call back, "Link's a dude. Plus there's no way I could match up to the Hero of Time."

"Link." the voice insists before the dream darkens around me.

I feel a sinking feeling as the dream seems to shake and tremble all around. A bout of wicked villain laughter erupts out of nowhere as the invisible ground underneath me crumbles and I am falling.

I jump awake brushing my hair from my face as I try to catch my breath. The first rays of light shine through the blinds showing the storm had passed during the night. I rub my face laughing softly to myself.

"Ok...that's the last time I play games before bed..."


	3. Ep2

Previously on The Legend of Fans:

The first day of school for Liz has been more of an adventure than she planned. Turns out Liz's old enemy, Sebastian, is in the same school, as well as a strange new kid who has suddenly appeared. Liz's friends Sabrina, Katie, and Roy also go to the same high school. After a sudden storm blows all over the town, Liz has a strange dream about needing to save the world. She shrugs it off, thinking it's only a side effect of playing games into the late hours of the night.

In the beginning part 2 –

I am walking with my friend, Sabrina, down the hall at school.

"I mean," she says, "Sebastian's not like War at all."

"Have you played Darksiders?" I snort, "I think he's definitely more like War than anyone else. It's like he built to strategize the best way to pick at someone's weak point... Plus his attitude."

Sebastian bumps into my shoulder hard as he walks down the hall. I huff in pain rubbing my shoulder. It's probably going to bruise easily...

"Shouldn't you tell a teacher or something?" Sabrina asks.

I shrug then wince, "Won't make a difference...what are they going to do to him? Send him to detention? He enjoys it in there...it's a reward for him."

I expected to struggle to open my locker again, but it seems to open easier than last time. Perhaps I've remembered the combination better than last year's combination. High school had become what it usually is for me; a day to mindlessly shuffle like a zombie from class to class and half listen to the teachers while I doodle on my homework. Often I have to ask for my homework back because I like the awesome doodles that I really took time to work on. Sometimes...I don't get them back... Art class was the only class I ever paid attention in. Mainly because the creepy red haired kid in the back kept me on edge. I don't know what is was about him, but perhaps it was simply because I didn't know him that well.

"Mr. Gary," the teachers sharp cry made me nearly jump from my seat, "why don't you show us the different color patterns on this color wheel?"

The kid in the back of the room shuffles to the front pointing out the different color patterns I already knew about from studying how to draw books. The class seems to go silent from his gaze then they calm when he goes back to his seat. I still couldn't figure this guy out.

By lunch, Roy is telling us all about a dream he had.

"Look," he insists, "when I have realistic dreams like that it means something is going to happen. I just know it."

"Sure, like you're going to turn into Mario right now and disappear into a pipe," Katie mumbles and she was probably the only one at our table who didn't play video games.

Katie lived outside of town a ways and got up way early in the morning to feed the animals at the ranch. She didn't have a TV or fancy electronics like most kids nowadays have. I think she liked it that way, cut off from the city.

"It's not the first time," Sabrina says softly, "You've had lots of dreams like that..."

Sabrina lived with her grandparents like a lot of the kids from the same generation as mine. Her parents were in the middle of some divorce thing and didn't want her to get involved. She was already such a gentle and fragile soul. Roy gives up on trying to put his point across.

"You believe me, don't you Liz?" he asks me.

I shake my head rubbing my eyebrow, "What are the chances of the world really being in danger from some evil being?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Then, something that I had been dreading, hoping that it would never actually happen, actually happened. I missed the bus. I was hardly late to anything even when I would rush to school or to class. It was the first time I had missed the bus on the excuse of falling asleep in class. Now I would have to walk home. Luckily, it wasn't a long walk, but it still began to grow dark as I entered the quiet empty streets of my neighborhood. Naturally paranoid in the dark, I constantly kept watch around me as I walked. Every sound had me on edge till I said to myself, "Look now, you've known this neighborhood all your life. Nothing bad will ever happen. Ever."

Without warning, a dark shape suddenly appears in front of me. I freeze unsure what it is and am afraid to approach. Then it charges. Instead of fleeing like most would, I summon the courage to stay put and face it. It seems to slow in its charge out of confusion then disappears into the ground. I look around wildly then it reappears behind me. I swing around ready to defend myself as a sword appears in my hand. I stab at the creature and it melts away bursting into smoke, I study the sword in disbelief. It fades away before I can get a better look at it.

I blink, "what was that..."

A homeless old man wanders from the shadows. He wears a thick fur hoodie that almost looks like feathers. His hood covers his eyes.

"That was a heartless," he rasps, "seems the dimensional strain is much worse than imagined if one of the seven is affected."

"The dimensional what?" I say and think, _'this guy is nuts.'_

"The seven of legend," the old man insists, "the prophecy. You must be one of them if you can summon a blade to your defense."

I back away, "right...this is just some crazy dream or the dark playing tricks on my mind."

The old man comes closer his breath smells bad; "It's no trick. Time and Space has been warped. Danger lurks everywhere. If you value your innocence, you will not miss the bus again, young warrior."

"Hey, how did you know I missed the bus?"

But the old man had vanished and a crow caws loudly up in a tree lining the street. It flies off vanishing as I shiver from a sudden cold wind.

_"Crows don't fly after dark," _I think, _"Do they?"_


	4. Ep3

Ep. 3: What I did this weekend. –

It was another boring Monday at lunch. My friends sat around the table talking about what they had done over the weekend. Sabrina had a dance class that was canceled due to the instructor's illness. Roy played video games, the usual.

"So I got to ride the stallion we recently broke in," Katie gets excited talking about horses, "He's actually very mild and was easy to train compared to the mare we raised last year."

We all nod chewing quietly a few minutes, then they all look at me expectantly. I was hoping they would have forgotten about me seeing as we only had about five minutes left.

"Well," Sabrina asks softly, "What did you do last weekend?"

"Um..." I mumble.

That last weekend –

Soon as school was out Friday I ran out to the bus happy to get out of there. When I was home, I plopped down onto the couch and turned on the news. A fire, some robberies, and a big star going nuts; nothing new... I snag some Raisin Bran for a 'snack' and pour myself a bowl. Knowing me, I would be hungry enough to eat dinner and still have room after five minutes. On Saturday, I spent most of the morning on my Xbox360. Now that the Xbox One came out I half expected it to be more difficult to find 360 games. Just like it was near impossible to find GameCube games after the Wii came out. Most of my friends that had games gave me theirs when they could no longer play them or got bored or frustrated.

Mom eventually got tired of me sitting around the house and made me go outside. So, I decided to take a walk around the park and, maybe, downtown. I wasn't afraid to wander by myself like most people would. Maybe it was because I was used to being a lone wolf outside of school. I was walking by an apartment complex when I suddenly felt my hair on the back of my neck stand. Without warning, a building explodes into flame for no apparent reason. I hesitate in confusion watching the flames climb higher and higher. I watch as people scramble out and could hear the cries of others still trapped inside. I knew this couldn't have been a real fire that you normally see on the news. Then I remembered that the fire department was probably busy battling the wild fire nearby and it would take longer than normal for help to arrive. I rush into the apartments ignoring people yelling at me. It was very hot and the flames poured onto the ceiling. I wished I had something to cover my mouth and when I reached down to pull my hoodie over my face I discovered light chain mail and hero's cloths instead. I heard a kid crying for help as I pulled my hat around my mouth instead.

I found the boy hiding in his room in one of the upper apartments, but he surprisingly came running to me burying his face into my shoulder. I carry him outside dodging the falling beams and embers. As I set the kid in the grass, I heard hushed whispers but wasted no time returning to the smoldering inferno. I cough inhaling ash and smoke.

"Hey," a voice cries out, "hey over here. I am stuck."

I instantly recognized Sebastian's voice finding him trapped under a fallen beam. It didn't seem to be crushing him, but he didn't seem able to wiggle free either. He stares at me while I try to lift the beam. It is just too heavy...

"Girl Link?" he asks confused.

"Help me lift this thing." I huff, "I can't by myself..."

He rolls his eyes a bit, and then tries to lift the beam. He suddenly grows angry and frustrated lifting the beam easily as armor appears on him. White hair sticks from a red hood as his eyes glow. He is huge, a great deal larger and taller than me...or any human for that matter. He blinks stretching.

"War..." I breathe in disbelief, but then quickly pull him out the back just before the fire department arrives.

We run through the wooded area behind the apartments till we are far enough away to be invisible. I cough adjusting my hat as he studies himself.

"This isn't real..."

I laugh softly, "Join the club. I could hardly believe it myself, but we are two of the seven."

He glares at me, "What are you talking about? What seven?"

I pull off my hat, "Ok, look past the long pointed ears and imagine I have glasses."

He blinks taking a moment to process, "Liz?" He pulls on my ears.

"Ow, ow," I cry, "Don't rip my ears off."

He shrugs, "I guess I haven't figured out my strength yet. Blue earrings and all the outfit huh... So...what did you mean by seven exactly?" He glares at me again and I back off.

"I don't know," I admit, "I was attacked by something one night and I summoned this sword. After I killed it, an old man appeared and said something about a dimensional strain and the 'seven of legend' as he put it. I can only suspect he meant me and a few others. Now I know for sure when I saw you became War...somehow."

"Yeah, any clue how to turn back at all?" Sebastian asks, "not sure id fit through a doorway now..."

I shrug, "It just sort of comes and goes."

Without any warning, we suddenly return to our normal selves and I pull my hood up.

"Until we figure things out...we have to keep all this mess between us ok?" I whisper.

"Agreed," he nods seriously and we split up our separate ways.

Back at the lunch table –

"I didn't really do anything," I lean back in my chair casually, "Pretty much the same as Roy. Played video games all day."

I watch as Sebastian walks by casting a quick glance at me.

"That's odd," Sabrina mumbles, "he's not picking on anyone it seems. Change of heart?"

I shrug, "I suppose so."

Katie huffs, "Just doesn't make sense... bullies like him just don't stop picking on people for no reason."

"Maybe someone made a deal with him or something," I suggest, "A truce?"

Everyone else laughs, "Yeah... right."

The bell rings and everyone packs up for class. I breathe a sigh of relief and hoped that the craziness was over. Life was complicated enough.


	5. ep4

Ep. 4 Don't say it gets better –

I had so many things on my mind all at once, and my ultimate goal was to find this strange old man again. Hopefully, I would get the chance to ask him about this seven he kept talking about, though, I expected to gain nothing but more riddles. I had no clue of where to find him either. Instead of hanging out with my friends, like I usually do, I wandered around the campus courtyard on my own. The air seems colder as a first sign of autumn and the trees have started to turn orange and red. Suddenly, a crow lands on the branch of an old oak cawing loudly at me fluffing up his feathers. Before I could get a good look he flies away at the ring of the school bells.

After school, Sebastian decides to walk with me once we get off the bus. Usually he gets off the bus a few blocks further down.

"I know it's only been a couple of days since that fire," he starts, "but have you found anything out Liz? About this thing...whatever is happening to us?"

"No," I admit, "The news doesn't help either... someone caught me on camera saving that kid and now rumors are flying around that some Zelda fanatic is running around saving people... So far nobody really suspects anyone."

"This is a small town. Things spread fast especially with IPhone and other kinds of technology, but it sounds as if people really thought your ears were fake."

I breath in relief, "That's good I hope. Maybe with any luck we will be able to get this all figured out before next weekend. Still have no clue how to find that old man..."

I freeze as a crow suddenly caws at us from out of nowhere. He swoops down right over our heads, landing on the open gate of a graveyard across the street. He continues to caw rather loudly and insistently, flapping his wings. Sebastian runs up towards the crow and it flies in through the gate. I follow them, getting a knotted feeling in my gut. The crow seems to vanish from sight leaving us in the middle of the graveyard.

Sebastian looks at me, "That crow was really annoying..."

I look around warily, "Normally I am not this creeped out at being in a graveyard, but considering this whole dimensional twist thing...we don't know what sorts of monsters will appear."

"Come on nothing's going to happen you big baby."

The old man pops up from behind a tall grave stone laughing hoarsely and I jump. He grins toothlessly, approaching as Sebastian glares.

The crow lands on the old man's shoulder as he cackles, "So, you've found War? Interesting how things seem to be coming together and falling apart at the same time."

"You," Sebastian growls, "You're that stranger Liz keeps talking about. What do you want with us? Why is this happening?"

The old man's eyes narrow, "Do you blame me horseman? I am not responsible for the twisting of space and time. Things are only to get worse till reality and fiction blend into a mess. The prophecy speaks of the seven who are to combat the unspeakable. Though none will remember the seven once the final battle ends and the hole in the veil closed. The question remaining is for you: who will lead, and who will be led?"

"Enough with your riddles," Sebastian snorts changing to War uncontrollably, "I want answers. Real answers."

I grab his arm roughly, but am no match compared to his armor and strength. He lifts me up slightly, than thankfully realizes I am there and sets me down.

He huffs, "How am I supposed to control this?"

The old man lifts a finger, "Watch your temper first. Both of you and the others will learn how to control themselves over time."

Sebastian growls softly and I pull on him again, "I need to ask some questions... his answers may be in riddles most of the time, but perhaps I can figure them out with time."

Sebastian nods backing off as the old man motions for me to come closer, "Least you have the mind to closely pay attention to a wise man's words. Ask."

I swallow thinking carefully, "I want to talk about this seven you keep mentioning. Seven like us? Like we are all game characters?"

"This is no game girl," the old man's face grows serious; "you're the hero. Can't you feel the madness? It seeps through the hole in the veil, widening the gap further until it will all break loose. Don't let that happen hero. Close the gap before more than mere monsters gets out; before even your own blade can't save you."

I think on his words a bit, "So...I am the hero...Sebastian's the horseman... who else could there be..."

The old man shrugs, "That's for you to find out. Often the keys to the future lie in shadows of things yet to come and illusions of the mind."

"Dreams..." I mumble and when I glance back up he had disappeared.

Sebastian growls frustratingly, but doesn't say a word. Once he is able to return to normal, we leave the graveyard. Both of us are silent and lost in thought for a long while.

"Well," Sebastian says after a while, "I still couldn't get most of what he said..."

"I'll have to think on it," I say, "It's definitely a puzzle. While, I am trying to figure it out, I'll have to keep an eye out for the other seven. He said something about dreams...and Roy dreamed about Mario once...maybe he's Mario?"

"No way to find out for sure, but it makes sense."

I listen to the birds in the fading light, "My mom will be wondering where I've been all after school...it's going to be hard to make up an excuse this time."

He shrugs, "Say you were walking a friend home or something."

I nod, "Yeah something like that. See ya tomorrow."

We part our ways and I return home still with a lot on my mind. I couldn't help but feel as if something was coming. Deep in my gut, I knew that this 'hole' the old man had talked about was getting worse. If only he had hinted on how exactly to defeat it...


	6. ep5

Previously on The Legend of Fans -

After a talk with the strange old man, more riddles and information is discovered. Thus far only two of the seven characters have been found and it seems time is slowly running out with the old man's ominous warnings about a hole in the veil that appears to be getting larger. Even Liz seems able to sense the impending doom. Will they be able to find the others and control their abilities before it's too late?

Ep. 5 Evolution part 1 –

Roy and I were considered 'old school gamers', meaning we liked to play games on Windows95 and Nintendo64. The newer games, in our opinion, consisted mostly of first person shooters and lacked the true challenge. With the few challenging games that there were, there was only so many times you could beat Prince of Persia before getting bored with the story line. We were sitting in Roy's living room playing Pokémon Stadium 2 on the Nintendo64, and I somehow had managed to beat him at almost every match despite the B button was sticky and frustrating to work with. Eventually, he threw his controller down and stormed off to the kitchen to make a peanut butter sandwich. I paused the game then followed him.

"So," he said his voice forcibly calm, "I've noticed you're hanging out with Sebastian a lot more. Thought for sure you guys were enemies or something?"

I shrug casually, "Um... he's not so bad once you get used to him."

Roy gives me a look to say he knows I am lying. Unfortunately, I am a terrible liar and very good at telling the truth. It would be really hard to get out of this one...

"Ok, so he's a jerk," I huff, "but he goes to the same after school club as me..."

Roy raises an eyebrow, "What kind of club is it? Is it one I could join?"

"Yeah, I'd just have to get more information is all."

As far as I could tell, he was still not buying what I was saying. He shoved his sandwich into his mouth, which told me that he was going to be patient and let me prove what I said. While we continued to hang out, my thoughts were racing. I had to come up with something that was believable to both my parents and friends or I risked leaking the big secret. Then Sebastian would crush my spine in with War's big foot... I shudder at the thought. I let Roy take a break from Pokémon Stadium and watched him play some Fallout 3. Even though I didn't like to play Fallout 3, I didn't mind watching other people play. Watching Roy's character wander around the abandoned, apocalyptic landscape gave me an idea.

I knew there was an abandoned strip mall and shopping area not far out of town. The bus doesn't go there anymore and the police cars had stopped patrolling around there. It would be a good walk to get there, but also a risk. I didn't know if there were homeless people or squatters living in the empty buildings or what else I'd find out there. I took the chance, however, and decided to scout the place during the weekend.

Surprisingly, most of the doors were still locked as if their previous owners had planned on returning. Walking around, I had managed to find a few doors hanging open and cautiously explored inside the buildings. Oddly a gym and a gymnastics school happened to be side by side and still had some equipment inside. Most of the electronics had been removed by looters. I could tell because the wires that once secured the TVs and treadmills in place where messily cut away. I found a couple dummies used for boxing practice and lifted them upright to study them. Bit water damage but still mostly in one piece. Somehow, my gut feeling told me this place was it. If I had Sebastian smash a hole in the wall between the two stores, this place could be our training quarters and hideout. The best part was nobody ever comes here anymore and it was far enough away to where people would assume any loud noises could simply be construction. Before I left, I blocked up three of the doors and left one of them slightly blocked so it looked inaccessible, but someone skinny as I was would be able to find the entrance.

I was headed back towards town when a loud noise makes me jump. Out of nowhere, two shadowy shapes jump at me. I recognize them as the heartless the old man had mentioned; only they were bigger then when I first encountered one. I changed on instinct, the heartless's claws bounced against my light armor as I bashed them with my shield. I noticed I was getting better at controlling myself as I had upgraded from a simple wooden sword to a steel one accompanied with a wooden shield. I fight them off and they melt into the ground. Before I return to normal, I study my new equipment, deciding that it was best I didn't tell anyone. Even Sebastian, out of fear of being crushed...

It is a Sunday afternoon when I lead Roy out to the "hideout". I had spent a good portion of Saturday and part of Sunday to clean up the area. I had tried to get Sebastian to help me, but he made some lame excuse not to. So I had to find some other way to join the two stores and used what heavy rocks I could toss into it before it opened up enough to peel the wall apart. I also found some materials to put armor on the boxing dummies and cleaned up debris and garbage.

"So..." Roy says a bit bewildered at the ugly sight.

I shrug, "This is our little club."

"You've got to be kidding me..."

He seemed more in disbelief than ever before. I sigh, figuring that if I couldn't tell anyone else I could probably tell Roy. I explain, to the best of my ability, about the things that have been going on the last few weeks.

"In a sense, you were right," I finished, "Our skills are actually needed in this world."

He blinks quietly for a few minutes, "You're taking this way too literally. You've gone nuts."

"I am not joking this is serious. Just listen." I demand.

"I am out of here..." he huffs as he turns around and bumps into Sebastian.

He freezes as Sebastian snorts angrily, "What do you think you're doing Liz? Thought you would keep all this a secret."

I roll my eyes, "I had to tell someone. I hate lying...I just can't lie. Besides he's one of my best friends and I didn't think you would actually show up."

Sebastian tries to control his anger, "So...what...you think he will keep this secret?"

I look at Roy as he swallows, "Well...I'll keep this weird joke secret..."

"It's not a joke," Sebastian roars, changing uncontrollably once again and growling as his armored fist balls up.

Roy backs up as Sebastian prepares to swing his deadly punch.


	7. ep6

Previously on The Legend of Fans –

Liz finishes her preparations on a new hideout to house and train the legendary seven; however, tensions rise went she brings Roy in on the secret. Now a big and angry War is about to fling Roy around like a sack of flour.

Ep. 6 Evolution part 2 –

I had little strength to defend Roy with, but I did have a quick wit. I change quickly stabbing at War's back. My tiny weapon barely made a dent in his thick skin and he swings around knocking me into a wall before I can hold up my shield. As he barrels toward me, I quickly think on how the iron boots would help me in this situation. Somehow I summon them and grab onto War's shoulder guards, throwing him to the ground. He quickly regains himself as Roy watches in disbelief.

"I'm cool, I'm fine," Sebastian huffs once he's in control.

"Never thought I'd see the day Link takes on War," Roy mumbles, "and wins..."

"Heh, she was lucky she has all that gear figured out already," Sebastian smirks seeming to see our little fight as a start to a contest, "I'll smash you next time."

I huff out of breath and give him a look as if to say 'don't get cocky.' Sebastian only rotates his shoulders adjusting his armor.

He grunts looking at Roy, "Humph, so I guess you know everything already..."

Roy shrugs, "Only what Liz has told me. She thought I could help with this riddle thing, but to be honest I am kind of stumped myself..."

They both look at me as I struggle to catch my breath. I really did need to train, because what if there were monsters bigger than War? I change back easily and Sebastian hides his jealousy knowing though I mastered control faster than he, he could still punch me into the wall again if he wanted to. I set up a few of the dummies that toppled over.

"I'll tell you one thing," I huff still catching my breath, "I'll need to find some way to train you...War's too strong and I want these dummies to last..."

Roy nods, "So this seven...you think there's seven characters in all like you and Sebastian?"

"Yeah," I sigh, "but we don't know who or what characters. So far it's just us two, and if it's going to get as bad as that guy says..."

Sebastian snorts, "So we've had a few encounters with puny monsters..."

He manages to return to normal as Roy looks around at the old wires that had been left behind. I could see the gears in his head turning deep in thought.

"What this place needs is some technology," he exclaims, "My dad has tons of old cameras and stuff in our basement that I could use."

I nod, "Good idea...but how would we power it all without people getting suspicious?"

Roy shrugs, "I'll find a way once I rig everything up. When I am done, we will have security cameras, an inventing station to build things, and maybe even a pool."

Sabastian gives Roy a serious look and Roy nervously laughs, "I was joking about the pool..."

Suddenly, in the distance there is a loud explosion and my hair stands on the back of my neck. I feel something is very wrong and rush out of the hideout with everyone else. A dark shape flies over the city nearby and it's bigger than a bird. I start to run across the field to get a better look and Roy adjusts his glasses.

"That's the twilight dragon..." Roy breathes, "How is it here..."

Sabastian grins eager for a fight, "I don't know, but it's going down."

I rub my head knowing it's not going to be as easy as fighting a few heartless. We couldn't waste any more time as I change my form quickly running as fast as I could. Unfortunately, I could only run for so long and tired myself out by the time I reached the city. Sebastian catches up to me as War and he looks like he barely broke into a sweat. Roy stands behind us for protection staring up at the large armored dragon. I catch my breath studying the beast before us.

_"Not sure I could conjure up the items needed to beat this thing,"_ I think, _"Plus there's nothing really for the hook-shot to grab onto..."_

Sebastian cracks his knuckles seeming over eager and charges throwing a brick he found. It bounces harmlessly against the dragons head. It roars charging and swooping down. I shield Roy as it narrowly misses.

I yell out but the dragon is louder. As it takes its time to circle around, I lead Roy to cover underneath the rim of a building. People start to pull out iPhone and cameras whispering curses and comments of awe. I rush back out trying to spot the dragon in the darkening clouds and it starts to rain. I spy Sebastian trying to climb up a skyscraper leaping from window to window. I decide to remain on the ground in case the dragon comes after any of the people trying to get pictures of it. As the dragon dives, Sebastian attempts to slice off its head. It proves far too nimble swatting him away with a wing.

Roy huffs, "how could he miss? I mean, he has a huge sword."

The dragon breaths fire torching a few unfortunate bystanders. Sebastian starts his climb again muttering curses under his breath. The dragon hovers watching him climb seeming almost amused. Sebastian throws me a look and I show him my hand balling it up into a fist. He nods in understanding. I stick my pinkies into the corners of my mouth letting loose a high-pitched whistle. As the dragon turns towards me, Sebastian leaps from his perch once more, slamming his fist into the dragon's side. Armor falls off in big chunks as the dragon collapses to the ground. Before I have the chance to stab the shiny gem on its back, it flies back up the rest of the armor falling off. It charges at us and we both dodge, Sebastian accidentally crashing through a window.

"Oops..." he huffs brushing glass off him, "Okay...now what..."

Almost everyone except me and Sebastian had retreated indoors to escape the dragons raging fire breath. I look up at the sky, then back at him, and then back up at the sky. I breathe a deep sigh adjusting my chain mail. It was time to finish the dragon off.


End file.
